92 - Claudia
92 - Claudia Name: 92, later Claudia Species: Hybrid Sub-species: Squirrel, Rainbow Fish, Red Dragon Gender: Female Age: Twelve Description: She is slightly short even considering her age and her body is lithe as well as being very well maintained, her skin is supple and a pearly white without a single blemish, her nails are perfectly manicured but left unpainted, her hair is smooth and shiny and of a pale blonde running straight down her back as far down as her thighs. She has multiple animal features as she is a multi-breed, the more obvious one is a huge fluffy blonde tail that comes out from the bottom of her spine and when it stands fully at attention the tip of the actual tail reaches a bit above her head and the fluff goes even higher though most of the tail is just that, fluff, so it doesn’t weigh too much. Her other animal trait is a cloak of brightly rainbow coloured scales extending down her back, from her shoulders to the bottom of her spine with a few strands reaching lower rather like a cape though with her hair and tail as they are this feature is hidden most often. Her third trait is a pair of small crimson draconic wings upon her back which she has the capacity to fold around herself underneath her arms when they have no hole to go out, they cannot maintain true flight but she can glide a little with them. Clothing/Weapons: Her clothes are incredibly varied, practically every day wearing something new though in general there a few concepts which keep repeating. For one the colours are bright and showy, for two whatever she has is made of the finest materials in the pinnacle of fashion, for three it is almost always skirts or dresses and for four there is usually a gap of some kind to allow her tail out easily, though not always... she has absolutely nothing to use as a weapon or to even have as her own possession. Goal/Occupation: Obey/Pet Personality: If not clear by her goal she is very timid and obedient, she is very innocent and also very quiet generally not speaking unless spoken to directly, on the few times she does speak she doesn’t lie. She is also often nervous even doing things she has done before though apart from that nervousness t she doesn’t express herself much. History: 92 was not born between two loving parents, she did not come into this world from any of the slaves being raped by their masters. No, she was bred, from the very thought of her existence coming into this world she was being made for a purpose. She came from... a farm, of sorts, a place entirely devoted to producing slaves/pets/objects to fit to whatever the buyer desired, the more they paid the more effort would go into shaping them... and her benefactor paid a very large amount of money... In the first two years of her life she lived pretty much as a normal human baby, except for the fact that she never interacted with any other being near her age. That trend continued as she grew up and was forced to learn a great variety of things, from physical things like ballet, gymnastics and swimming which was a very difficult task with her tail taking on a large amount of water, to tasks like cooking, cleaning and playing instruments, oddly to mental feats such as learning multiple languages and studying in depth scientific literature. She was always being directed by an endless stream of different adults, never more than a month at most before a different handler came to direct her, she never had any objects of her own, her room was fairly basic and whilst it did actually contain a few toys and fun books they were often replaced without her consent so she never formed much attachment to them. Her entire life has been spent under others control, if she ever put up any resistance to absolutely anything they were doing she would be punished. If she did not eat the specific diet they had for her she would be punished. If she did not perform the things she was taught to a level of their satisfaction she would be punished. No punishment ever actually left her with any scars but that did not mean it was not painful or humiliating... and it definitely worked in teaching her to obey and work hard to reach their expectations though they never actually told her what those expectations were... or how well she was actually doing even on a scale unrelated to their desires, just making sure she would always put in her full effort to advancing forward and... it did actually work, book-wise she became a genius, cooking she probably wouldn’t be recognised as a Master but could have been the head chef in a restaurant, she learnt a variety of instruments to a variety of grades though of the things she learn they were at least 3 and she became fluent in English, German, French and Spanish. She never did get good at swimming though and always dreaded when she would be tested on those skills never once actually not being punished for her performance. And most recently the time of her training has come to its end, she is being sent away from the world she’s known her entire life, off to live with her true Master, to do his bidding, to follow his rules and be his trophy, pet, whatever he intends her to be. RP DETAILS: *'RP:' Just Between You and Me *'Created/Played by': ViviGlow Category:JBYaM Characters Category:Characters